A New Rival
by friendbynote
Summary: This story should rot in hell. I will not even bother re-writing or continuing it, because it lacks a plot, is riddled with Mary-Sues, and is just too shitty in general to even obtain a basis for continuation or rewrites - but no heart to delete it.
1. The Mystery Man

To crazy dark gal: crazy dark gal (you know who you are)! If you're reading this I'm sorry for copying you sort of. (This is really going to be in the fanfic) Okay! To start now! This is my fanfic on Furuba (Fruits Basket). I hope you like it. VERY IMPORTANT INFORMATION! I do not own Kyo, Yuki, Haru, or any of the Sohmas. So don't sue me. You won't really get much anyhow. Do not take Yuka Fujika or Muiko they ARE mine and if you use them I will sue.OK! It's finally time to begin!

Tohru Honda , an average height girl with brown hair and green eyes was walking to school when suddenly a man wrapped in a heavy black cloak pulled her into an alley. Only his dark blue eyes were visible.

"Um… uh… hello! Who are you? What did you do that for?" Tohru said, "Please let me go Mr.! I have to get to class! I have a big test today, and-" she was interrupted.

"Shut up. Little fool. Don't you know that that boy is a monster?" he spoke in a low, yet calm tone "He'll kill you. He'll kill you. And everyone else. Just like my sister. Yuka…"

Tohru was puzzled. "Uh, your sister? What happened to her? Who killed her? What was her name?" The man didn't reply and Tohru finally said something to " Um… uh… I really have to get to school Mr." she still got no reply and began to walk out of the alley.

"Her name was Yuka… Yuka Fujika. She was killed by that, that THING." the man began to walk deeper into the alley.

"W-wait! Don't go! Please!" Tohru stuttered "Really! Please tell me more! Who is the boy?" she ran after him and grabbed his right arm only to find nothing there. The man shoved her away with his other arm.

"N-No! No! Don't touch me! Don't come near me! Don't…ever-" the man fell to his knees.

"AHHHH! Oh no! HEY! ARE YOU OKAY! OH…OH-NO!… Is he dead! IS HE HURT! KYO-KUN! YUKI-KUN! SOMEONE HELP!" Tohru yelled.

Just then Kagura, a girl with brown hair and brown(?) eyes ran into the alley. "Hey, Tohru! Were you the one who was screaming? Omygosh!" At that point she spotted the fallen man. "Tohru! What happened?" Kagura was just as shocked as Tohru was.

"I don't know," Tohru answered. "This man pulled me into the alley and told me a boy was going to kill me and everyone else." Kagura gasped. "Did you killHIM Tohru?"

"N-N-NO! I-I didn't!" Tohru said quickly

"Whatever, I'll get Kyo-kun and Yuki-chan." Kagura said. Kagura ran out of the alley to get them.

"Okay, um… I'll wait here…Take your time. Don't forget me though," Tohru called out.

YAY! First chapter! And an evil cliffe!


	2. Kagura Returns

Chapter 2 ABOUT MY STORY: HI! Um, I really don't wanna give out my real name… call me uh, Anna. That's my Internet name. haha. Well uh here's some info on the upcoming plot… (you shouldn't expect much in this. Once you read this you'll know why) I still have to name the guy in the cloak. I'm gonna have the guy fall in love with Tohru... I think... don't expect me too I might not... my plot is VERY unstable. I just think of it as I type it. Don't think of it as a lie though. hahaha. I'm just drifting along in life. ha. But I usually know what's going on. And the problem is I never finish my stories. I get to like, the 3rd chapter and then I get bored with it or give up. haha.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuki or Kyo or any one else in the series. I do not own furuba either. Nor doI want to.But I DO own Yuka and Muiko Fujika! So don't steal them!

Ok then! On with the story!

After about 10 minutes Kagura returned with Kyo an orange-haired boy with brown eyes and Yuki a silver haired boy with purple eyes and pale-ish skin following close behind her. "Tohru! What the hell happened!" Kyo asked Tohru.

"Yes," Yuki said, joining the conversation "Please, tell us what happened."

Tohru told them what the man had told her in detail.

Kyo gasped. _It couldn't be him… could it?_Kyo thought.

"Well," said Yuki "We should take him to Shiguire's house. We could let him rest and then we could ask him more about the boy who is trying to kill us"

"Yeah, well guess what there's a flaw in your plan. Who is gonna carry this big ugly ogre to that stupid pervert's house? 'Cause I'M not gonna carry him." Kyo crossed his arms and asked "Why doesn't that damn Yuki do it?"

"But, Kyo," Tohru began "We can't just leave him here! If we do, he might die! Please Kyo!" Tohru begged Kyo until she realized that begging wasn't helping anything, so she tried to pick him up on her own. Yuki, who was talking to Kagura, went over and hoisted the man's (only) arm over his shoulder and helped him to Shiguire's house.

They put him in Shigure's bed and waited for him to regain consciousness. Shiguire wasn't home so he wouldn't mind… he got home, anyway.

"Thank you so much, Yuki!" Tohru said happily as Yuki started to blush.

Kyo just thought _showoff…_

Haha. The end of this chapter is now. Sorry. I ran out of room on the page. Look forward to the next chapter and please, review. And please, keep it clean peoples.


	3. The Mystery Man: Revealed!

Chapter 3 Wow, chapter 3! I'm not even BORED with my story yet. Wow. Well consider my statement now! I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR ANYONE ELSE IN FRUITS BASKET. BUT I DO OWN YUKA FUJIKA AND MUIKO FUJIKA! SO DON'T STEAL THEM OR I WILL SUE.

Okay now, sorry for that. ON WITH THE STORY!

-The next morning-

The man moaned and rolled over on the bed.

"Oh, you're awake! I'm so glad! I'll go tell the others." Tohru got up and turned around to leave.

The man grabbed her arm "Don't. I don't know why I collapsed, but I need rest and your noisy dumb-ass friends are too loud. Don't bring them in here. But please, get me something to eat." he said firmly. It was all in a low tone, and it stayed calm.

"Ok,anything for a guest!What would you like to eat? Is Foo Kwa Chi (Pork with bitter melon) okay? Or would you like something else? Most things will be okay as long as I have the ingredients. The supermarket is closed today." Tohru awaited the man's request.

"That's fine, don't go through any trouble though."

The man went back to sleep and Tohru went into the kitchen to prepare food. She began to wonder about the man.

_What is his name? And why does he seem to have multiple personalities? When I first met him he was cold and a little heartless… When I asked him to explain his answers about his sister he was a little mad… then he was rude and he was cursing… then he was polite and caring…I wonder…_ Tohru thought.

The oven beeped, indicating that her guest's meal was done cooking. She had made the Foo Kwa Chi she also prepared Siu Gai (Barbecued Chicken), and Beef Flavored Ramen as a welcoming gift. (she's to kind for her own good sometimes)

She took the mini feast into Shigure's room and found the man wasn't sleeping anymore. He had woken up, and he had gone over to the window and had apparently opened it, because it was open, and he had a tiny red bird perched on his finger. Tohru put the tray on a nightstand.

"Good Morning, Tohru." he said with a dashing smile.

Tohru blushed "I…um…I brought your food." she stuttered

"I see…Oh my… did I really ask for this much? I can't possibly eat it all by myself. Would you like some?"he smiled again.

"Eh? If it's not too much trouble. I mean, you need your strength Mr.!"

The man laughed lightly. "Please, don't call me with suffixes. It's too...formal.Call me Muiko(pronunciation Moo-E-ko ) Fujika."

YAY! Another evil-ish cliffe. not really that bad. Please R&R! I won't continue unless i can get a good number of reveiws.


	4. Out The Window!

Chapter 4

WOW! I'm really involved in this! Haha. On with the story! Also, sorry this took so long.

"Fujika-san?" Tohru said "Hello. Welcome to um, I can't really say it's my house…" Tohru explained to Tohru how she came to live in the Sohma's house.

"I see… You have gone thru much troubles. What do you do now-a-days? Cook, clean, work? You work too much, Why don't you come down to my home sometime? Bring your friends if you would prefer that." said Muiko coyly, as Tohru blushed

"I couldn't! That would cause too much trouble! I wouldn't want to cause you any trouble!"

"Nonsense. I wouldn't mind anything you would do." He smiled slyly and held Tohru's chin, inspecting her features.

Tohru blushed "Um…Fujika-san? What are you doing?"

"Hmm? I'm just looking over your beauty. You are very lovely." He gave another smile.

"WHAT? NO! I'm not beautiful! Maybe Kagura or Uo-chan or… Hana-chan (Haha. Han-chan.)or Rin-san, but not ME!"

"There, there, Tohru." he pulled her into a tight, one arm hug. "I think you're the loveliest woman in the world."

Tohru blushed harder then she had ever before. She was stunned.

"Ah…I…but you…… never…NO!" She pulled away. "Stop please. My heart…belongs to someone else. Your very kind, but I just can't fall in love with a complete stranger. Especially someone who is so much older then me! I already love someone… I'm sorry!"

She backed away a couple of paces and the man seems speechless but soon breaks the silence

"I'm…sorry. You just remind me so much…or her… Yuka. I'm sorry. I can imagine if you would look down on me now. I don't deserve sympathy. I've… don't horrible things. I killed her… and he killed Yuka…"

Muiko put his hand to his face and began to sob.

"Who?" tohru said, immediately in her regular helpful mood "Who did you kill? Who WAS killed? Who was the killer?"

"NO! No one may know! I promised Yuka! During her last few seconds, I promised I would never, ever tell. I just can't!"

With that Muiko turned around and jumped out the window.

**READ BELOW! PLEASE VOTE!**

MUHAHAHAHAHA! An evil cliffe! Read and Review! Also, vote wether you want Tohru to end up with yuki or kyo. Other people will be considered, but not always accepted. Neither will the Yuki vs. Kyo. But it will have a big impact on my decision.


	5. Help!

Chapter 5

Finding Muiko

Yes! Time to continue! Thankyou to faithful reveiwers and readers!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the people. So don't sue!

TIME TO BEGIN!

"AHHH! Muiko-san! This is the second story!" Tohru exclaimed.

Muiko landed on the ground and continued running into the forest surrounding the Sohma home.

Tohru ran downstairs and into the kitchen where Kyo and Yuki were. Fighting, of course. "KYO! YUKI!" Yuki and Kyo flinched and turned to look at Tohru.

"What's the matter!" They said simultaneously.

"It's Muiko! He just jumped out the window!"

"So?" Kyo said flexing his arm mucles "I can do that, too"

"But...He he doesn't have powers from the Zodiac like you do." Tohru explained, desprate.

"She's right. Kyo we really should go find him." Yuki said in his usual calm voice "He's emotionally unstable and he might hurt himself."

Kyo blushed. He was between saying no and rubbing it in Yuki's face he wasn't a sissy like he was, and saying yes to impress Tohru. "Fine." He finally said.

"Thankyou so much!" Tohru said. She stepped towards them and wrapped her arms around them affectionatly. Immediatly they became animals.

"NOW, Look what you did!" Kyo spat.

"I must admit this is bad, but not all bad. In our animal forms, we'll run more agilely. Maybe not as fast, but we can make due." Yuki said, stating the positives.

"...Fine. But i'm not looking for that ogre with that damn rat. I'll go by myself." Kyo said proudly.

"I'm sorry, Kyo. I'm sorry, Yuki. I forgot... BUT WE HAVE TO FIND MUIKO!" She said immediatly changing from happy to serious.

Kyo began to walk out the door. As soon as he got ouside, he bolted into the forest. _I'll find that ugly ogre. Then I'll show that damn Yuki. _Kyo thought.

Meanwhile, Yuki was running like mice do, into the Sohma's woods.

Yayness. I'm so sorry all my chapters are short. I don't wanna rush my plot. Sorry! Chapter 6 will go up when I get reveiws.


	6. Vicious Orange Kitty!

CHAPTER 6!

YAYNESS! Chapter 6. Please enjoy it.

Kyo soon located Muiko. _There is that guy. I'll bring him back and show that damn Yuki! _

Kyo (still in his orange cat form) walked over to Muiko. Muiko noticed Kyo and picked him up by the armpits, letting the rest of his body dangle.

An anger mark appered on Kyo's forehead. But he decided to listen to what Muiko had to say anyway.

"Hello, kitty. What's the matter? Are you lost?" Muiko cooed.

_No, I'm not lost. _Kyo thought _I'm looking for YOU and YOU are treating me like an animal! _(Isn't he technically an animal now?) Deciding not to blow his cover he simply meowed.

"Poor Kitty. Do you miss you loved ones?" Muiko replied.

Kyo thought of his mother.

But his thoughts were interrupted. "Does the widdle kitty miss dem?" Muiko said pulling him into a hug. (He hugs too much!)

_OK! NOW, I'VE HAD IT! NO ONE BABY TALKS ME!_ _OR HUG'S ME FOR THAT MATTER! THE ONLY PEOPLE WHO CAN HUG ME ARE TOHRU AND KAGURA! AND THE ONLY REASON KAGURA IS ALLOWED BECAUSE SHE'LL KILL ME IF I RESIST!_

"GET THE HELL OFF ME, YOU BIG FAT OGRE!" Kyo yelled.

Muiko, utterly surprised, dropped the orange cat immediatly. "W-what?" He studdered.

Kyo, realizing he might suffer another beating from Akito if he told anyone else about the Sohma curse, He simply meowed and bolted back to the house.

"What WAS that cat?" Muiko said in a daze.

YAYNESS! NO MORE CHAPTERS UNTIL I GET SOME REVEIWS! Sorry this was so short.


	7. What's going on?

**Chapter 7**

OK! TIME TO GO!

Disclaimer: I do not own Furuba or any of the people in it.

"MAN! WHAT IS IT WITH THAT GUY?" Kyo told himself "He's weird, and insane, and stupid, and ugly, and...? WHY THE HELL AM I TALKING TO MYSELF, DAMMIT!"

Kyo soon returned to the Sohma home where Tohru was waiting anxiously for the return of the 2 boys.

"Kyo!" She exclaimed happily "Your okay! Did you find Muiko?"

"Yha, I found the weirdo. And for all I care he can rot in that forest." Kyo snorted (Kyo is still in cat form) "He's creepy and ugly and-"

Yuki came from out of the forest. But, he was completly naked. Tohru screamed and turned away.

"What's the matter with you?" Kyo spat"You interrupted my flames! Wait... if that damn Yuki turned back then that means..." Kyo quickly scrambled into the house.

Yuki also ran into the house to look for some clothes.

Then a sound was heard in the bushes.

"Oh... Muiko? Muiko, is that you?" Tohru asked unsurely "Muiko? Muiko, you can come out now... It's me, Muiko..."

Tohru approached the bushes from where the sound came. All of a sudden, a hand shot out of the bushes and grabbed Tohru and pulled her into the bushes. The hand was placed over her mouth, restricting her speech.

'Urmph' was about all she was able to say.

ABOUT 10 MINUTES LATER

By this time Tohru had slowly worked her mouth above the person's hand. And now, she thought to herself was time to get free. So she bit the hand. Hard.

The man screamed and Tohru ran in the opposite direction that she was being dragged before. She could hear one thing. The sound of HER footprints and calls of birds. No sound of the foot steps of her kiddnaper. Not even any signs of pursuit.

Soon Tohru found her way back to the Sohma house where Yuki and Kyo were bickering over who should go into the forest to look for Tohru. (They were back to their normal human forms) But when she approached Muiko was there, too. She ran over to him.

"Muiko! You're back!" She exclaimed.

Muiko stood up. "Yes, I ran away... and now I am back. What is the purpose of that statement?" He said flatly. Neither his voice nor his face showed any trace of emotion and Tohru stopped.

"Muiko? Are you... okay?" Tohru asked (obviosly) concerned.

"I am fine. Why do you ask?" He said completly blank of emotions.

"Well... It's just, you seem so... emotionless... Maybe you were sick or... something?" Tohru asked uncomfortably.

Suddenly, Muiko's eyes opened wide and an angry frown formed on his face.

"Emotionless? Emotionless! ME? EMOTIONLESS? I don't know what YOU'RE talking about, but I'm the most emotional you can get, you stupid girl!" Muiko scowled.

"Hey, You! Stop picking on Tohru! That's MY job!" Kyo yelled.

"No, Kyo! Don't hurt him!" Tohru yelled.

Muiko's eyes opened wide once again.

"Well, well. I'm so touched you care, my dear." Muiko said, a smug smile arched accrossed his face as he paced towards her.

"H-Hey, creep. Don't try anything funny!" Kyo yelled, as he sprinted towards Muiko and tackled him to the ground.

YES! This was a pretty long chapter. sighs Please reveiw!


	8. Confusion

**CHAPTER 8!**

YAY! Back! TIME FOR THE 8TH CHAPTER!

"Kyo! NOOOOOOOO! Muiko! PLEASE STOP FIGHTING!" Tohru yelled.

Muiko froze. His eyes widened and he fell asleep.

Kyo punched him "Hey! Who said you could fall asleep during a fight?"

"Just...a few more minutes..." Muiko muttered.

"W-what! WAKE UP, DAMMIT!" Kyo hollered.

"I don't wanna go to school..." Muiko muttered batting at Kyo's hand.

Kyo got up. "Gah, what the heck's your problem?"

"Oh...Ah...Muiko!" Tohru said, worried.

Immediatly, Muiko's eyes shot open and he frowned sadly.

"Yes...Tohru...I'm fine. Why did you attack me, Kyo-sama?" Muiko whined.

"Sama? You pick a fight, then you call me sama!" Kyo spat.

" Why, yes, Kyo-sama." Muiko said politey.

"Muiko, are you ok?" Tohru said, worried.

Muiko's eyes largened.

"..."Muiko didn't say anything.

"What the heck is your problem!" Kyo scowled.

"..." Muiko still did not respond.

"MUIKO! Are you ok!" Tohru yelled.

Muiko's eyes widened again.

"Fine!" Muiko piped cheerily.

"Good." Tohru said, sighing.

Suddenly, Tohru spotted a small pink ring caught on her coat.

"Hey...what is this?" She said, picking up the ring and holding it up to the light.

"M-my ring!" Muiko shouted, snatching the ring from Tohru and quickly placed it one his pointer finger.

His expression returned to neutral, and he looked at Tohru gratefully.

"T-tohru, where did you find this ring!" Muiko said.

"I...have no clue... It was caught on my coat..." Tohru said "H-hey!" She pointed to Muiko's ring. "It's changed colors! It's must be a mood ring!"

"Ah...yes. Mood ring... Do you mind if I have a little alone time? I need to figure something out..." Muiko said quietly.

"Sure, Muiko. That's fine. What about you, Kyo? Do you mind?" Tohru said.

"Why would I care...?" Kyo spat.

DONE! I'll explain why Muiko acts so strange whenever...that would be giving it away...well, almost everything wil be explained next chapter.


	9. Not so Mysterious Now!

Remember DA PLOT:

The person who kidnapped Tohru in the forest was Muiko and Yuka's other brother. muiko had gotten curious about what the ring did, and even though his father warned him not to put it on his left middle finger, he did and he killed his brother's wife, whom he was extremely attached to. His brother's name is Konai and his wife's name was Kirish. After Muiko killed killed her, Konai, who was never very attached to Yuka or Muiko, killed Yuka. Then when he found out that Tohru was her reincarnation, he tried to kidnap her and kill her so Muiko could not have the enjoyment of seeing even Yuka's reincarnation, since he could not see Kirish anymore. i think I might make Uo Kirish's reincarnation. 0o When Muiko killed Kirish, he was 14, Yuka was 13, Kirish was 16 and Konai was 17. When the story takes place, Muiko is 19, Tohru is 16 ( I think), Kirish is 22. Uo is 16...Hana is 16. The boys are 17.

The person who Muiko accused of being a monster was Kirish. He thought Tohru and the others knew him, but they didn't.

To crazy dark gal: crazy dark gal (you know who you are)! If you're reading this I'm sorry for copying you sort of. (This is really going to be in the fanfic) Okay! To start now! This is my fanfic on Furuba (Fruits Basket). I hope you like it. VERY IMPORTANT INFORMATION! I do not own Kyo, Yuki, Haru, or any of the Sohmas. So don't sue me. You won't really get much anyhow. Do not take Yuka Fujika, they ARE mine and if you use them I will sue.

OK! It's finally time to begin!

Tohru Honda, an average height girl with brown hair and green eyes was walking to school when suddenly a man wrapped in a heavy black cloak pulled her into an alley. Only his dark blue eyes were visible.

"Um… uh… hello! Who are you? What did you do that for?" Tohru said, "Please let me go, sir! I have to get to class! I have a big test today, and-" she was interrupted.

"Shut up. Little fool. Don't you know that that boy is a monster?" He spoke in a low, yet calm tone "He'll kill you. He'll kill you. And everyone else. Just like my sister. Yuka…"

Tohru was puzzled. "Uh, your sister? What happened to her? Who killed her? What was her name?"

The man didn't reply and Tohru finally said something to " Um… uh… I really have to get to school, Mr." she still got no reply and began to walk out of the alley.

"Her name was Yuka… Yuka Fujika. She was killed by that, that THING." the man began to walk deeper into the alley.

"W-wait! Don't go! Please!" Tohru stuttered "Really! Please tell me more! Who is the boy?" she ran after him and grabbed his right arm only to find nothing there. The man shoved her away with his other arm.

"N-No! No! Don't touch me! Don't come near me! Don't…ever-" the man fell to his knees. Then he fell to the ground. Unconcience.

"AHHHH! Oh no! HEY! ARE YOU OKAY! OH…OH-NO!… Is he dead! IS HE HURT! KYO-KUN! YUKI-KUN! SOMEONE HELP!" Tohru cried.

Just then Kagura, a girl with brown hair and brown(?) eyes ran into the alley.

"Hey, Tohru! Were you the one who was screaming? Omygosh!" At that point she spotted the fallen man. "Tohru! What happened?" Kagura was just as shocked as Tohru was.

"I don't know," Tohru answered. "This man pulled me into the alley and told me a boy was going to kill me and everyone else." Kagura gasped.

"You killed him Tohru?"

"N-N-NO! I-I didn't!" Tohru said quickly "Whatever, I'll get Kyo-kun and Yuki-chan." Kagura said. Kagura ran out of the alley to get them.

"Okay, um… I'll wait here…Take your time. Don't forget me though," Tohru called out.

**Chapter 2 **

ABOUT MY STORY: Well uh here's some info on the upcoming plot… (you shouldn't expect much in this. Once you read this you'll know why) I still have to name the guy in the cloak. I'm gonna have the guy fall in love with Tohru... I think... don't expect me too I might not... my plot is VERY unstable. I just think of it as I type it. Don't think of it as a lie though. hahaha. I'm just drifting along in life. ha. But I usually know what's going on. And the problem is I never finish my stories. I get to like, the 3rd chapter and then I get bored with it or give up. haha. Ok then! On with the story!

After about 10 minutes Kagura returned with Kyo an orange-haired boy with brown eyes and Yuki a silver haired boy with purple eyes and pale-ish skin following close behind her.

"Tohru! What the hell happened!" Kyo asked Tohru.

"Yes," Yuki said, joining the conversation "Please, tell us what happened."

Tohru told them what the man had told her in detail.

Kyo gasped. _It couldn't be him… could it?_ Kyo thought.

"Well," said Yuki "We should take him to Shiguire's house. We could let him rest and then we could ask him more about the boy who is trying to kill us"

"Yeah, well guess what there's a flaw in your plan. Who is gonna carry this big ugly ogre to that stupid pervert's house? 'Cause I'M not gonna carry him." Kyo crossed his arms and asked "Why doesn't that damn Yuki do it?"

"But, Kyo," Tohru began "We can't just leave him here! If we do, he might die! Please Kyo!" Tohru begged Kyo until she realized that begging wasn't helping anything, so she tried to pick him up on her own.

Yuki, who was talking to Kagura, went over and hoisted the man's (only) arm over his shoulder and helped him to Shiguire's house.

They put him in Shiguire's bed and waited for him to regain consciousness. Shiguire wasn't home so he wouldn't mind… for now. "Thank you so much, Yuki!" Tohru said happily as Yuki started to blush. Kyo just thought _showoff… _

Haha. The end of this chapter is now. Sorry. I ran out of room on the page. Look forward to the next chapter and please, review. And please, keep it clean peoples.

**Chapter 3 Wow, chapter 3! **I'm not even BORED with my story yet. Wow. Well consider my statement now! I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET OR ANYONE ELSE IN FRUITS BASKET. BUT I DO OWN YUKA FUJIKA AND MUIKO FUJIKA! SO DON'T STEAL THEM OR I WILL SUE.

Okay now, sorry for that. ON WITH THE STORY!

-The next morning-

The man moaned and rolled over on the bed.

"Oh, you're awake! I'm so glad! I'll go tell the others." Tohru got up and turned around to leave.

The man grabbed her arm "Don't. I don't know why I collapsed, but I need rest and your noisy dumb-ass friends are too loud. Don't bring them in here. But please, get me something to eat." he said firmly. It was all in a low tone, and it stayed calm.

"Ok, Mr. What would you like to eat? Is Foo Kwa Chi (Pork with bitter melon) okay? Or would you like something else? Most things will be okay as long as I have the ingredients. The supermarket is closed today." Tohru awaited the man's request.

"That's fine, don't go through any trouble though." The man went back to sleep and Tohru went into the kitchen to prepare food.

She began to wonder about the man.

_What is his name? And why does he seem to have multiple personalities? When I first met him he was cold and a little heartless… When I asked him to explain his answers about his sister he was a little mad… then he was rude and he was cursing… then he was polite and caring…I wonder…_ Tohru thought.

The oven beeped, indicating that her guest's meal was done cooking.

She had made the Foo Kwa Chi she also prepared Siu Gai (Barbecued Chicken), and Beef Flavored Ramen as a welcoming gift. (she's to kind for her own good sometimes)

She took the mini feast into Shiguire's room and found the man wasn't sleeping anymore. He had woken up, and he had gone over to the window and had apparently opened it, because it was open, and he had a tiny red bird perched on his finger.

Tohru put the tray on a nightstand. "Good Morning, Tohru." he said with a dashing smile.

Tohru blushed "I…um…I brought your food." she stuttered

"I see…Oh my… did I really ask for this much? I can't possibly eat it all by myself. Would you like some?" he smiled again.

"Eh? If it's not too much trouble. I mean, you need your strength Mr.!" The man laughed lightly. "Please, call me Muiko(pronunciation Moo-E-koh) Fujika."

**Chapter 4**

WOW! I'm really involved in this! Haha. On with the story! Also, sorry this took so long.

"Fujika-san?" Tohru said "Hello. Welcome to um, I can't really say it's my house…" Tohru explained to Tohru how she came to live in the Sohma's house.

"I see… You have gone thru much troubles. What do you do now-a-days? Cook, clean, work? You work too much, Why don't you come down to my home sometime? Bring your friends if you would prefer that." said Muiko coyly, as Tohru blushed

"I couldn't! That would cause too much trouble! I wouldn't want to cause you any trouble!"

"Nonsense. I wouldn't mind anything you would do." He smiled slyly and held Tohru's chin, inspecting her features.

Tohru blushed "Um…Fujika-san? What are you doing?"

"Hmm? I'm just looking over your beauty. You are very lovely." He gave another smile.

"WHAT? NO! I'm not beautiful! Maybe Kagura or Uo-chan or… Hana-chan (Haha. Hana-chan.)or Rin-san, but not ME!"

"There, there, Tohru." he pulled her into a tight, one arm hug. "I think you're the loveliest woman in the world."

Tohru blushed harder then she had ever before. She was stunned.

"Ah…I…but you…… never…NO!" She pulled away. "Stop please. My heart…belongs to someone else. Your very kind, but I just can't fall in love with a complete stranger. Especially someone who is so much older then me! I already love someone… I'm sorry!"

She backed away a couple of paces and the man seems speechless but soon breaks the silence

"I'm…sorry. You just remind me so much…or her… Yuka. I'm sorry. I can imagine if you would look down on me now. I don't deserve sympathy. I've… don't horrible things. I killed her… and her killed Yuka…"

Muiko put his hand to his face and began to sob.

"Who?" tohru said, immediately in her regular helpful mood "Who did you kill? Who WAS killed? Who was the killer?"

"NO! No one may know! I promised Yuka! During her last few seconds, I promised I would never, ever tell. I just can't!"

With that Muiko turned around and jumped out the window.

MUHAHAHAHAHA! An evil cliffe! Read and Review!

**Chapter 5**

Finding Muiko

Yes! Time to continue! Thankyou to faithful reveiwers and readers!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the people. So don't sue!

TIME TO BEGIN!

"AHHH! Muiko-san! This is the second story!" Tohru exclaimed.

Muiko landed on the ground and continued running into the forest surrounding the Sohma home.

Tohru ran downstairs and into the kitchen where Kyo and Yuki were. Fighting, of course. "KYO! YUKI!" Yuki and Kyo flinched and turned to look at Tohru.

"What's the matter!" They said simultaneously.

"It's Muiko! He just jumped out the window!"

"So?" Kyo said flexing his arm mucles "I can do that, too"

"But...He he doesn't have powers from the Zodiac like you do." Tohru explained, desprate.

"She's right. Kyo we really should go find him." Yuki said in his usual calm voice "He's emotionally unstable and he might hurt himself."

Kyo blushed. He was between saying no and rubbing it in Yuki's face he wasn't a sissy like he was, and saying yes to impress Tohru. "Fine." He finally said.

"Thankyou so much!" Tohru said. She stepped towards them and wrapped her arms around them affectionatly. Immediatly they became animals.

"NOW, Look what you did!" Kyo spat.

"I must admit this is bad, but not all bad. In our animal forms, we'll run more agilely. Maybe not as fast, but we can make due." Yuki said, stating the positives.

"...Fine. But i'm not looking for that ogre with that damn rat. I'll go by myself." Kyo said proudly.

"I'm sorry, Kyo. I'm sorry, Yuki. I forgot... BUT WE HAVE TO FIND MUIKO!" She said immediatly changing from happy to serious.

Kyo began to walk out the door. As soon as he got ouside, he bolted into the forest. _I'll find that ugly ogre. Then I'll show that damn Yuki. _Kyo thought.

Meanwhile, Yuki was running like mice do, into the Sohma's woods.

Yayness. I'm so sorry all my chapters are short. I don't wanna rush my plot. Sorry!

Chapter 6 will go up when I get reveiws.

**CHAPTER 6!**

YAYNESS! Chapter 6. Please enjoy it.

Kyo soon located Muiko. _There is that guy. I'll bring him back and show that damn Yuki! _

Kyo (still in his orange cat form) walked over to Muiko. Muiko noticed Kyo and picked him up by the armpits, letting the rest of his body dangle.

An anger mark appered on Kyo's forehead. But he decided to listen to what Muiko had to say anyway.

"Hello, kitty. What's the matter? Are you lost?" Muiko cooed.

_No, I'm not lost. _Kyo thought _I'm looking for YOU and YOU are treating me like an animal! _(Isn't he technically an animal now?) Deciding not to blow his cover, he simply meowed.

"Poor Kitty. Do you miss you loved ones?" Muiko replied.

Kyo thought of his mother.

But his thoughts were interrupted. "Does the widdle kitty miss dem?" Muiko said picking him up, and cuddling him. (Hugging him, if you will)

_OK! NOW, I'VE HAD IT! NO ONE BABY TALKS ME!_ _OR HUG'S ME FOR THAT MATTER! THE ONLY PEOPLE WHO CAN HUG ME ARE TOHRU AND KAGURA! AND THE ONLY REASON KAGURA IS ALLOWED BECAUSE SHE'LL KILL ME IF I RESIST!_

"GET THE HELL OFF ME, YOU BIG FAT OGRE!" Kyo yelled.

Muiko, utterly surprised, dropped the orange cat immediatly. "W-what?" He studdered.

Kyo, realizing he might suffer another beating from Akito if he told anyone else about the Sohma curse, he simply meowed and bolted back to the house.

"What WAS that cat?" Muiko said in a daze.

YAYNESS! NO MORE CHAPTERS UNTIL I GET SOME REVEIWS!

**Chapter 7**

OK! TIME TO GO!

Disclaimer: I do not own Furuba or any of the people in it.

"MAN! WHAT IS IT WITH THAT GUY?" Kyo told himself "He's weird, and insane, and stupid, and ugly, and...? WHY THE HELL AM I TALKING TO MYSELF, DAMMIT!"

Kyo soon returned to the Sohma home where Tohru was waiting anxiously for the return of the 2 boys.

"Kyo!" She exclaimed happily "Your okay! Did you find Muiko?"

"Yha, I found the weirdo. And for all I care he can rot in that forest." Kyo snorted (Kyo is still in cat form) "He's creepy and ugly and-"

Yuki came from out of the forest. But, he was completly naked. Tohru screamed and turned away.

"What's the matter with you?" Kyo spat. "You interrupted my flames! Wait... if that damn Yuki turned back then that means..." Kyo quickly scrambled into the house.

Yuki also ran into the house to look for some clothes.

Then a sound was heard in the bushes.

"Oh... Muiko? Muiko, is that you?" Tohru asked unsurely "Muiko? Muiko, you can come out now... It's me, Muiko..."

Tohru approached the bushes from where the sound came. All of a sudden, a hand shot out of the bushes and grabbed Tohru and pulled her into the bushes. The hand was placed over her mouth, restricting her speech.

'Urmph' was about all she was able to say.

ABOUT 10 MINUTES LATER

By this time Tohru had slowly worked her mouth above the person's hand. And now, she thought to herself was time to get free. So she bit the hand. Hard.

The man screamed and Tohru ran in the opposite direction that she was being dragged before. She could hear one thing. The sound of HER footprints and calls of birds. No sound of the foot steps of her kidnapper. Not even any signs of pursuit.

Soon Tohru found her way back to the Sohma house where Yuki and Kyo were bickering over who should go into the forest to look for Tohru. (They were back to their normal human forms) But when she approached Muiko was there, too. She ran over to him.

"Muiko! You're back!" She exclaimed.

Muiko stood up. "Yes, I ran away... and now I am back. What is the purpose of that statement?" He said flatly. Neither his voice nor his face showed any trace of emotion and Tohru stopped.

"Muiko? Are you... okay?" Tohru asked (obviosly) concerned.

"I am fine. Why do you ask?" He said completly blank of emotions.

"Well... It's just, you seem so... emotionless... Maybe you were sick or... something?" Tohru asked uncomfortably.

Suddenly, Muiko's eyes opened wide and an angry frown formed on his face.

"Emotionless? Emotionless! ME? EMOTIONLESS? I don't know what YOU'RE talking about, but I'm the most emotional you can get, you stupid girl!" Muiko scowled.

"Hey, you! Stop picking on Tohru! That's MY job!" Kyo yelled.

"No, Kyo! Don't hurt him!" Tohru yelled.

Muiko's eyes opened wide once again.

"Well, well. I'm so touched you care, my dear." Muiko said, a smug smile arched acrossed his face as he paced towards her.

"H-Hey, creep. Don't try anything funny!" Kyo yelled, as he sprinted towards Muiko and tackled him to the ground.

YES! This was a pretty long chapter. sighs Please reveiw!

**CHAPTER 8!**

YAY! Back! TIME FOR THE 8TH CHAPTER!

"Kyo! NOOOOOOOO! Muiko! PLEASE STOP FIGHTING!" Tohru yelled.

Muiko froze. His eyes widened and he fell asleep.

Kyo punched him "Hey! Who said you could fall asleep during a fight?"

"Just...a few more minutes..." Muiko muttered.

"W-what! WAKE UP, DAMMIT!" Kyo hollered.

"I don't wanna go to school..." Muiko muttered batting at Kyo's hand.

Kyo got up. "Gah, what the heck's your problem?"

"Oh...Ah...Muiko!" Tohru said, worried.

Immediatly, Muiko's eyes shot open and he frowned sadly.

"Yes...Tohru...I'm fine. Why did you attack me, Kyo-sama?" Muiko whined.

"Sama? You pick a fight, then you call me sama!" Kyo spat.

" Why, yes, Kyo-sama." Muiko said politey.

"Muiko, are you ok?" Tohru said, worried.

Muiko's eyes largened.

"..."Muiko didn't say anything.

"What the heck is your problem!" Kyo scowled.

"..." Muiko still did not respond.

"MUIKO! Are you ok!" Tohru yelled.

Muiko's eyes widened again.

"Fine!" Muiko piped cheerily.

"Good." Tohru said, sighing.

Suddenly, Tohru spotted a small pink ring caught on her coat.

"Hey...what is this?" She said, picking up the ring and holding it up to the light.

"M-my ring!" Muiko shouted, snatching the ring from Tohru and quickly placed it one his pointer finger.

His expression returned to neutral, and he looked at Tohru gratefully.

"T-tohru, where did you find this ring!" Muiko said.

"I...have no clue... It was caught on my coat..." Tohru said "H-hey!" She pointed to Muiko's ring. "It's changed colors! It's must be a mood ring!"

"Ah...yes. Mood ring... Do you mind if I have a little alone time? I need to figure something out..." Muiko said quietly.

"Sure, Muiko. That's fine. What about you, Kyo? Do you mind?" Tohru said.

"Why would I care...?" Kyo spat.

DONE! I'll explain why Muiko acts so strange whenever...that would be giving it away...well, almost everything wil be explained next chapter.

**CHAPTER 9!**

"Supper is done!" Tohru yelled.

"Dinner...hmmm..." Muiko pondered wether to go in. The others would obviously interrogate him.

Tohru walked out to where Muiko was. "D-do you mind if I sit here?" She asked.

"No. Do what you like." Muiko responded.

Tohru sat down and shifted uncomfortably. "Are you ok?"

Muiko looked at Tohru sadly. "I'm fine."

"Are you gonna come in for dinner, Muiko-kun?" Tohru asked.

"No."

Tohru sighed. "Are you sure?"

"I'm _fine," _He said, persistant to get her away.

"Ok... Do you mind me asking...what happened before?" Tohru asked.

"Yes. I do mind. But I suppose you'll ask again anyway." Muiko said.

"No...I'm not that kind of person." Tohru said.

"Do you really want to know?" Muiko asked.

"Yes. But do whatever makes you comfortable." Tohru said.

"If you promise to keep it a secrect, I shall tell you." Muiko said with a straght face.

Tohru nodded.

"My ring," Muiko said, beginning to remove his ring, but then stopping and sliding it back again. "Keeps my multiple personalities inside of me. If I put it on a certain finger, I get that kind of personality. I have personalities for each hands. Depressed for my right thumb. How I usually am for my right index finger, which is pretty debatable, if you prefer to that explanation. Angry for my right middle finger...I...In favor of women (If you don't know what I'm talking about, he's a pervert.) on my scientific right ring-finger, and much like a girl on my smallest right finger. For my left hand: Out of the ordinary for my left thumb. Bright and kind for my left index finger, ...violent and evil on my left middle finger...how do you say...reverse of sexual orientation (he becomes interested in guys) on my left scientific ring-finger and extremly shy on my left smallest finger."

Tohru's eyes opened wide. "R-really? Why...are you telling me this? You won't have to erase my memory, will you!"

"No. I won't have to erase your memory. Do you know why, Miss Honda?" Muiko asked.

Tohru shook her head.

"When I had lost my ring, you had gotten kidnapped, correct?" Muiko asked with a straight face.

Tohru was surprised. "Y..yes."

"Ha, still trying to make my life miserable. What a fool."

"H...how did you...know?"

"You would be better off not knowing. Let's just say we used to know each other. But the reason I told you...The reason I told you...is because I believe you are..."

This was short but it said alot. AND...HAHAHAHA! Evil Cliffe! I want reveiws! No reveiws, no continuation! BWUHAHAHAHAHA!

**CHAPTER 10!**

_Last time: "When I had lost my ring, you had gotten kidnapped, correct?" Muiko asked with a straight face._

_Tohru was surprised. "Y..yes. How did you know?"_

_"You would be better off not knowing. Let's just say we used to know each other. But the reason I told you...The reason I told you...is because I believe you are..."_

Now:

"I believe that you are the reincarnation of my sister. Of Yuka. Yuka Fujika." Muiko said.

Tohru's eyes opened wide. "Wh-why?"

"When my ring did not exist, whenever Yuka worried about me, my personality would change. That became a problem, because she was kind, and worried alot about me. The same happens to you. So our father went on a journey and found a ring, my ring, which is crafted from a special ore, said to be from another world. (In case you're wondering, the material doesn't matter to the plot in anyway whatsoever.) He gave it to me and it took me awhile to finish all of the personalities, because unless I was in this personality, I didn't want to change personalities. My father told me not to put it on my left middle finger, but I did one day. And...I killed her and he killed Yuka." Muiko responded.

"Who did you kill?" Tohru asked.

"I can't tell," Muiko replied.

"...I...Ok..." Tohru finally said.

Tohru looked at him, then noticed the awkward silence. "I...uh..." She looked up into the dimming orange and red shades of the late evening sky. She spoke comforting and kindly. "So am I'm...related...to you?" (A/N: Note, in the 1st book, traces that Tohru has trouble in school are here and there. Okay?)

"It's possible," Muiko responded quietly. "Not likely, though. I would probably know you. Then again...maybe not. I never had a family and my brother, who had to re-marry because of an...inccident, moved far away. I doubt it, though. In the case of a reincarnation, the reincarnate is not usually of the same family of the one they were reincarnated as."

"You know alot, about that stuff." Tohru told him kindly. "But... is...it ok if you told me one more thing?"

Muiko raised an eyebrow. This innocent girl, asking for a favor?

"I was...I was going to ask if you could tell me who the boy who you said was going to kill me when you pulled me into the alley before." Tohru asked, looking away from the sky and meeting his eyes.

"Ahh..." Her brown eyes, so much like his long decesed sister. He couldn't say no. "You...don't know him?"

"Know...who?"

"I...guess you don't... Do you know anyone named Kirish?" Muiko asked unsurely.

"Kir...ish?" Tohru asked, puzzled. "Uh...no. Was I supposed to?" _It sounds like a type of fish..._

"You didn't...? So all this time..." Muiko chuckled quietly. "It MUST have been fate."

"Can...you...explain?"

"It will take awhile, but I'll tell you."

"Thankyou!" Tohru exclaimed.

"When I was little, my multiple personalities--"

"Honda-san," Yuki said, unaware he was interrupting. "Your food is getting cold; it would be a shame for it to go to waste."

"Oh, thankyou, Yuki-kun."


	10. Kirish?

**CHAPTER 10!**

_Last time: "When I had lost my ring, you had gotten kidnapped, correct?" Muiko asked with a straight face._

_Tohru was surprised. "Y..yes. How did you know?"_

_"You would be better off not knowing. Let's just say we used to know each other. But the reason I told you...The reason I told you...is because I believe you are..."_

Now:

"I believe that you are the reincarnation of my sister. Of Yuka. Yuka Fujika." Muiko said.

Tohru's eyes opened wide. "Wh-why?"

"When my ring did not exist, whenever Yuka worried about me, my personality would change. That became a problem, because she was kind, and worried alot about me. The same happens to you. So our father went on a journey and found a ring, my ring, which is crafted from a special ore, said to be from another world. He gave it to me and it took me awhile to finish all of the personalities, because unless I was in this personality, I didn't want to change personalities. My father told me not to put it on my left middle finger, but I did one day. And...I killed her and he killed Yuka." Muiko responded.

"Who did you kill?" Tohru asked.

"I can't tell," Muiko replied.

"...I...Ok..." Tohru finally said.

Tohru looked at him, then noticed the awkward silence. "I...uh..." She looked up into the dimming orange and red shades of the late evening sky. She spoke comforting and kindly. "So am I'm...related...to you?" (A/N: Note, in the 1st book, traces that Tohru has trouble in school are here and there. Okay?)

"It's possible," Muiko responded quietly. "Not likely, though. I would probably know you. Then again...maybe not. I never had a family and my brother, who had to re-marry because of an...inccident, moved far away. I doubt it, though. In the case of a reincarnation, the reincarnate is not usually of the same family of the one they were reincarnated as."

"You know alot, about that stuff." Tohru told him kindly. "But... is...it ok if you told me one more thing?"

Muiko raised an eyebrow. This innocent girl, asking for a favor?

"I was...I was going to ask if you could tell me who the boy who you said was going to kill me when you pulled me into the alley before." Tohru asked, looking away from the sky and meeting his eyes.

"Ahh..." Her brown eyes, so much like his long decesed sister. He couldn't say no. "You...don't know him?"

"Know...who?"

"I...guess you don't... Do you know anyone named Kirish?" Muiko asked unsurely.

"Kir...ish?" Tohru asked, puzzled. "Uh...no. Was I supposed to?" _It sounds like a type of fish..._

"You didn't...? So all this time..." Muiko chuckled quietly. "It MUST have been fate."

"Can...you...explain?"

"It will take awhile, but I'll tell you."

"Thank you!" Tohru exclaimed.

"When I was little, my multiple personalities--"

"Honda-san," Yuki said, unaware he was interrupting. "Your food is getting cold; it would be a shame for it to go to waste."

"Oh, thank you, Yuki-kun."

Tohru got up absently and followed Yuki back to Shigure's house. Muiko smiled inwardly. "That's okay, too. It would be awkward for me to tell you. Even if you _were_ Yuka's new self."

Heehee. Chapter's FINALLY over! (audience gasps)


End file.
